


seasonal

by jsunny



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, honestly im soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsunny/pseuds/jsunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kenma is temperature-sensitive and hinata makes it better. (they hang out over the summer and winter holidays)</p>
            </blockquote>





	seasonal

**Author's Note:**

> hi i've never written anything before ever lol!! anyway, this mostly came from kenma's current concern (summer is too hot, winter is too cold.)

_July_

 

These kinds of days were perhaps Kenma’s least favorite - sweat stuck his hair flat against his face in the late-afternoon summer heat, and he felt even more lethargic than usual. Definitely not the kind of weather for going on a walk. With his (gross, sweaty, too-warm) hand in Hinata’s, though, it didn’t seem quite so bad.

“...and I love their meat buns, too. We go there after practice a lot and sometimes Noya-senpai buys me popsicles. Hey, hey, actually, Kenma, let’s go to the store! We can get popsicles! - Or meat buns! ... Or, both? Well, the thing with meat buns is that in summer - no, meat buns are definitely good all the time - or, well...”

Kenma smiled as Hinata rapidly cycled through topics. He was visiting for a few days over summer holiday, and Kenma still couldn’t help but admire Shouyou’s boundless enthusiasm for everything and endless stream of conversation. It was easy, nice, even, to listen to him talk on about whatever crossed his mind, and he always seemed to understand when Kenma wanted to talk, as well as when he didn’t.

Hinata continued. “...Anyway, though, so Kageyama was about to hit the ball, gwaaah, right? He had that look on his face like he was constipated or something, or like he - actually, he always has that face, I guess? Anyway, but then -” He stopped. “Hey, Kenma, are you alright? You seem kind of upset, maybe. Or tired?”

“Ah, no,” Kenma replied. “Just hot.”

“Oh, hmm...” With Hinata seemingly lost in thought, they walked in comfortable silence for a bit, until Shouyou jolted and looked up.

“Ah - there’s Sakanoshita! Hold on, Kenma, just wait here, I’ll run in and buy something, okay? Let me buy you something, I won’t be long, I’m really fast!” Without waiting for a reply, Hinata bolted into the store, leaving a slightly bewildered Kenma standing on the sidewalk.

“Okay,” he said to himself, smiling a bit and pulling out his phone. Shouyou’s energy was weirdly contagious; almost overwhelming, but also unavoidable, and honestly pleasant. It was impossible to resist getting caught up in his rhythm, even for Kenma, despite his tendency to withdraw if it was at all possible. Flicking through some game he’d downloaded, Kenma wondered what Shouyou was so excited about.

As if on cue, Hinata bounded out of the store, holding his purchases behind his back. “See, Kenma, I told you I’d be fast! Even Kageyama thinks I’m fast! He also thinks I’m a dumbass, though, that dumbass. And he - wait, ok, no, right! I bought stuff!” He reached a hand towards Kenma. “Hey, come here real quick, I - hey -”

“Wait - Shouyou, what are you - Shou - AH!”

Revealing a bag of ice cubes, Hinata was left laughing on the side as Kenma frantically shook out the front of his shirt, leveling a glare at the other boy cold enough to rival the ice that had been dumped on him just a few seconds earlier.

Hinata was still wheezing, but looked somewhat apologetic. “Sorry Kenma, you’re too cute!” he said, flashing a smile that somehow managed to banish all of Kenma’s annoyance. Wow. What a smile. “I bought you a popsicle, too, so please don’t be mad at me!”

Glancing around and finding nobody, Kenma carefully took Shouyou’s hands, which were still completely occupied - two popsicles in the right and the bag of ice in the left - and quickly pecked him on the cheek. “... You’re lucky I like you, Shouyou.”

Silence. It was Kenma’s turn to watch, stifling a giggle that threatened to bubble up as Shouyou blushed beet-red, before hastily pushing the popsicles into Kenma’s arms and proceeding to dump the whole bag of ice over his own head.

 _“Kenmaaaa,_ no _faaair,_ now _I’m_ too hot,” Hinata wailed, grabbing Kenma’s hand and swinging it a bit, walking in front. “Let’s go home already, I’m burning up, it’s hotter than… than… hotter than Daichi-san’s glare - or is that cold? Uwaah, Kenma, look what you did to me - I can’t believe -”

Kenma smiled and let himself be pulled along, taking a bite of his popsicle and listening to Hinata’s comforting chatter. Yeah, not such a bad day at all. 

 

_December_

 

Kenma was vaguely aware of only a few things, at that moment: tinkly music playing from some unidentified source, Shouyou’s presence by his side, and the fact that he was most definitely colder than he had ever been in his entire life, and wanted to go inside, immediately. He’d stuck his hands into the band of his sweatpants, which had attracted a few questioning glances, but his desire to bring feeling back to his extremities had managed to trump even his aversion to unnecessary attention.

 _“Shooouyooou.”_ His voice was probably muffled by his scarf, but he couldn’t find it in himself to unburrow from the modest warmth it offered.

Hinata stopped excitedly looking around for long enough to respond. “Hm?”

“Can we go back y-”

“BWUHGYEEEHH??? _What?_ Kenma, it’s Christmas Eve and we’re in Tokyo and we _have_ to see the lights, it’s like a rule or something!” He paused. “Is something wrong? Are you tired? Is it too loud? Too crowded? We can go back if you really want - but I mean, this is like, like - this comes once a year, I mean, you basically have to - or… or, did you not want to come out with me?” Shouyou was talking too fast for Kenma to get a word in. Actually, Kenma was mildly worried that Shouyou was forgetting to breathe. “Are you embarrassed? Ahh, I thought it would be okay, since everyone here is a couple too... Do we stand out too much - are you -”

Kenma steeled his nerves in preparation for the cold, then pulled his hands out and put them on either side of Hinata’s face, who finally stopped talking to suck in a deep breath. “Shouyou. Calm down a bit, look at me. Listen.” Kenma leaned down, staring at Hinata with all the seriousness he could muster. Hinata, for his part, was at rapt attention, with his eyes open wide, his mouth hanging slightly open in shock. Kenma dropped his voice to a whisper. “I can feel the cold settling in my bones, Shouyou. I really won’t make it.”

Hinata gaped for a few seconds more, then abruptly burst out into laughter. “Oh, god, Kenma, you’re being so dramatic! You’re wearing, like, four layers, I helped you get dressed so I know, and you have that scarf Kuroo knitted, and the hat I gave you, and I’m pretty sure you’re wearing two pairs of socks, and there’s no way you’re that cold!”

Kenma pouted. “I’m going to freeze to death, Shouyou. I’m going to die and here my boyfriend is laughing at me.”

“Come on, Kenma, it’s not even cold enough to snow!” Hinata giggled, then looked down a bit. “Sorry for laughing… You know, Kenma, for a second there, I thought you were gonna... uh…”

He stopped and flushed, as though considering something, then reached up, squeezed his eyes shut, and kissed Kenma full on the mouth.

Oh. Well.

“Come on Kenma, let’s stay a little longer, okay? It’s so pretty! I’ve been looking forward to this for a while, you know,” he said, somewhat sheepishly. Hinata grabbed Kenma’s hand and stuck it in his pocket. “Please? For me?”

Kenma was burning. His entire body was entirely too warm.

“Yeah, okay… for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> kuroo 100% knits for fun. i like to think that kenma gets really deadpan melodramatic when he gets close to a person. 
> 
> find me on tumblr, i'm [jsunny00](http://jsunny00.tumblr.com) ^o^ talk to me about stuff pls


End file.
